Sister, Cousin, Shifter, Lockwood
by TroubleBecca123
Summary: Katie Charleston grew up all over, not knowing the dangers of world that surrounded her. Cousin to Tyler Lockwood, basically a sister to the Salvatore brothers, best friends with the scooby gang, a weird connection to the Orignal Family and new abilities she doeasn't understand. What could possibly go wrong? OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so take it easy but i encourage flames so have at it!**

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2006**

They were arguing again, they always did. This argument, like all the other ones, was about the divorce. I sat in the car and stared out the window, listening intently to my parent's argument.

"Anne, you got everything, can't I just have custody of one of my children?" my dad said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

"Katie is my daughter! I just want all my children together, I want to watch her grow!" my mother yelled from the other end of the line.

"She is the only person I have left, everyone else sided with you!" he retorted.

"Please, Mystic Falls is basically full of people who've taken your side!"

"Only because they're my family and they're faithful, unlike you!" the car was silent, the only sounds were breathing and the crunching of the car's tires on the road.

"That was a low blow Martin, even for you,' my mother said angrily.

"Both of you, just shut up!" I roared, having had enough. Dad looked at me in shock, like he had only just noticed that I was in the car.

"What is wrong with the both of you? I'm not an object and you two are divorced, get over yourselves. Mom, I'm staying with Dad, that's it, stop arguing about it because it's not going to change!" I said.

"Fine, Katie," my mother said before hanging up. My dad looked at me sadly, like he wished I didn't have to be caught in the middle of their argument.

"Katie I know you wanted to stay in South Africa but-" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Yeah I know, it's better for me to develop my shifting here, just like you and the countless other Charleston's before me," I said in a bored tone. My dad sighed and looked away from me.

'I wish you didn't have to go through this," he said gently, sounding defeated.

"I do, get over it," I muttered, reaching into my backpack too find my iPod. I plugged myself in and tried to listen to the Killers but it was impossible to ignore the looks he was giving me.

"What Dad?" I asked finally, stopping my music. He sighed.

"I love you Red, don't ever forget that," he murmured. I furrowed my brows, not following where he was going with this.

"Did I ever explain to you how a shifter inherits their powers?" he asked, ignoring my confusion. I shook my head.

"The one who carries the gene has to die," he stated as we came up to Wickery Bridge. My eyes widened, understanding what he was about to do.

"Dad no!" I screamed as he swerved the car into the bridge railing, ending us over the edge and into the water. I saw the sorrow in my father's eyes just before everything went black.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Martin held his daughter in his arms, cherishing what he knew would be his last moments with her. He pushed a lock of her brown hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. He took the talisman from around his neck and put it around hers, smiling when the symbol engraved in it started to glow. A dark shape made its way toward the wreckage; know exactly what it needed to do. Just like it had always protected the Charleston line, Katie was no different. Elijah reached the car and ripped the door off its hinges. He held out his arms for the child and picked up his goddaughter in his arms. Martin smiled reassuringly at Elijah and felt his world slip away, knowing that his daughter would be alright. Elijah swam at record breaking speeds, to make sure that Katie didn't drown. When he reached the surface he blurred on to the bridge and laid her gently on the road. Elijah picked his suit jacket off the ground and reached for his cell phone, dialling 911.

"Hello is this Mystic Falls' Hospital?" he asked in a fake American accent.

"I'm at Wickery Bridge, there was an accident and a car drove off the edge and went into the lake. I got the girl out of the car but the dad is still in there,"

"Is there an I.D of any kind?" the operator on the other end of the line said.

"Her name is Katie, Katie Charleston," Elijah replied before hanging up. He stayed with Katie until the ambulance arrived and he blurred away, hiding in the trees around him. The paramedics resuscitated her and loaded her onto the ambulance, not bothering to go into the lake to search for any survivors, there was no hope that anybody would've survived this long without air.

* * *

**A/N: So wjhat do you think? i promis longer chapters and to explain what exactly Kati is in the next chapter. Also, I'll explain about Katie's family and they're connection to the Originals. I'll upload the next chapter when i get the chance, so probably next week. Untill the next time.**

**Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls 2006  
The Lockwood Mansion**

**THRID PERSON P.O.V**

Carol Lockwood sat in her living room, staring out of the French windows and watching her 14 year old son, Tyler practice football. She was waiting for her brother, Martin and her niece, Katie, who were moving to Mystic Falls from South Africa. Carol checked her watch, beginning to get worried; they should've been there an hour ago. She was just about to get out her phone and call Martin when it rang. **(A/N the hospital will be in italics and Carol will be normal)**

"Hello?"

"_Good evening is this Mrs Lockwood?"_

"Yes,"

_"This is Mystic Falls' Hospital. Your niece, Katherine Charleston is here, when can you be here?"_

"I'm already on my way," Carol replied, hanging up the phoned and grabbing her handbag. She was just about to call for Tyler when he ran into the the living room. Tyler had, had a bad feeling, like some thing really bad had happened to someone he cared about. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the sad look on his mother's face.

"What happened mom?" Tyler asked, already know the answer. _Something happened to Katie, _he thought. Carol blinked in surprise at her son's intuitivness._  
_

"Katie's in the hospital, I don't know whats wrong with her but it's bad," she answered. Tyler nodded and reached forward, grabbing his mother's hand.

"Let's go then, Katie needs us," he said.

* * *

**Mystic Falls' Hospital  
**

Katie was lying on a bed with various tubes and wired coming out of her. Her heart beat was beating irregularly fast and it was worrying the doctor in charge of her. He took his pen light out of his labcoat pocket and lifted Katie's eyelid to check her for the concussion she probably had. what he saw made him drop his pen. The young girls eyes, that were usually a warm brown, were like a kaleidoscope. They were changing colour rapidly, from blue to green to purple in a matter of seconds. The doctor jerked his hand back and started hyperventilating. _You're exhausted, it was probably just a trick of the light_, he thought to himself in an attempt to calm down. After a couple of minutes he shakily reached out his hands to lift Karie's eyelid and check again. He sighed in relief when her eyes were their natural brown. The doctor turned away and left the room, just in time to miss Katie's hand glowing softly.

Sheriff Liz Forbes watched the two Lockwoods pull up in their car. You'd have to know her well to see that she'd been crying. It was written in her eyes, Liz Forbes had alway been good at hiding her emotions but as they say, the eyes really are the window to the soul. Pity for the Lockwoods, sadness from losing her best friend since birth but most of all confusion about who the hell got Katie out of the river and onto the bridge.

As soon as Carol saw the look on Liz's face she knew what had happened. She watched Liz's determined walk to the car with some sort of detatched intrest.  
"Martin's dead, isn't he?" she stated in a monotone. Liz looked at her, shocked at the way she was taking her brother's death. The two just stared at each other, not knowing how to break the silence. Tyler did it for them, getting out the car and slamming the door, hard, behind him. The two adults jumped in surprise, both of them had obviously forgotten about his presence.  
"What about Katie?" he demanded, ignoring their surprise.

"She's stable, but she doesn't know about her father," Liz said, finally looking away from Carol.

"Do you know the room number?" Tyler continued.

"East Wing, Room 273,"

"Thanks Sheriff Forbes, come on mom, Katie needs us," he stated before towards the hospital building. Carol looked at her son in astonishment, she had never seen him so mature.

* * *

Elijah sat next to Katie's bed, worry etched into his face. His thoughts wondered to when he made his promise to the Charleston Line.

***FLASHBACK***

**Mystic Falls' 1328**

_The whole Mikealson Family was together, all except for Klaus. They stared at eachother, concern clearly written on all of their faces. Finn spoke up first._

_"Do any of you know why she calls us here?" he asked. They all shook their heads._

_"But for her to call in a favour this old, it must be of great importance," Elijah murmured. _

_"Elijah, always the smart one," a voice said condescendingly. A smile lit up everyones faces, even Finn's. A woman of about 34 walked into the light, her hair was glossy brown and her eyes were bright blue. She had a sad smile on her face, as if it was the last time she would se her old friends._

_"Arianna, how have you been?" Rebekah said, joy evident in her voice._

_"I have been better, Bekah, I just wish we could've met under better circumstances," she murmured, knowing they could hear her. At her words everyone stiffened._

_"Arianna, please explain, are you alright," Kol said, worry evident in his voice. She sighed sadly._

_"I have stopped taking my herbs, the ones that made me stop aging, and I am going to die soon," she said calmly. Elijah abruptly stood up, startling everybody in the room._

_"Then simply start taking them again," he growled._

_"It is not that simple, I have to die, just like my father before me and his mother before him, it is the curse of my line," She explained._

_"But why?" Rebekah demanded._

_"My son," she stated, watching her friends' jaws drop._

_"Richard, please come in!" she called out. A boy of about 7 years old walked into the hut, his hair was brown and so were his eyes, and his skin was pale. So much sadness was etched onto Richards face, it was out of place on the features of someone so young._

_"Mama, please don't do this, I am not worth it," the boy begged, grasping his mother's hand. Arianna's eyes were filled with tears and she knelt down so that their eyes met. She pulled her hand out of his and reached around her kneck to undo the leather band that was there. It had a pendant strung onto it, it was metal and circlular with the alchemical symbol for change engraved on it_ **(A/N picture is the cover for this book)**._ Arianna tied it carefully around her son's neck and a single tear streaked down her cheek. She looked over to her friends._

_"Promise me you'll look after him and everybody else in my line," she pleaded. They hesistated._

_"Promise me," she repeated. _

_"I promise," Finn said quietly.  
"I promise," Rebekah murmured, he voice clogged with tears.  
"I promise," Kol whispered, a tear tracking down his cheek.  
"I Promise," Eljah said, loudly and clearly, like thunder. Arianna smiled at the people who she called her family before turning back to her son._

_"Richard, I ask you to continue our line and to make the same sacrifice I am making for you, give me your word," she murmured, brushing her son's hair out of his eyes. Richard wasn't afraid to cry and silent teas were trickling down his cheeks._

_"I give you my word Mama," he said firmly. Pride shone in Arianna eyes._

_"You are my big brave boy, do not ever forget that," she continued. Richard nodded._

_"Bekah please, he doesn't need to see this," he begged her friend without looking away from him. Rebekah reached out her hand to wards Richard._

_"You are my whole world, be safe, my litttle moon and stars and I love you with all of my heart," she said. Rebekah picked Richard up and held him in her arms. He buried his face into her shoulder and put his arms around her neck. Arianna pulled out a knife from under her cloak and plunged it into her heart, she died with a smile on her face._

***END FLASHBACK*  
**

Elijah was brought out of his memory when he heard the sound of Katie waking up. Her eyes were dazed.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked softly. Elijah smiled gently at her, already feeling protective of her.

"My name is Elijah, I am here to take care of you and to protect you," he answered.

"Why should I trust you?' she demanded.

"Because I've always protected you and I always will, just like i protected your father and his mother before him," she explained. Katie's eyes widened in confusion.

"I don't understand," she mumbled. Elijah opened his mouth to answer but he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"I wish I could explain to you right now but I can't. The next time I see you, I will tell you everything, but now i just need you to trust me, and to give me your word that you will not tell a soul about me," he asked.

"Okay, I give you my word," Katie replied. Elijah smiled brightly.

"That is all I ask," he stated before blurring away. Tyler stepped into the room seconds after he left.

"Ty? Is it really you?" Katie whispered. Tyler ran to his cousin's side and engulfed her in a hug. He just needed to know she wasokay.

"Of course, who else would it be?" he joked. Katie smiled softly but it quickly disappeared when the memories of the car crash came back to her.

"He's dead Ty, isn't he?" she murmured, tears beginnig to fall down her cheeks. Tyler pulled away from her and nodded. Katie gripped his hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Promise me Tyler, promise me that you'll never leave me alone," she whispered.

"I promise Kitty Kat, I will never leave you alone," Tyler replied without hesitation. Katie smiled at his use of her old nickname.

"That is all I ask," she said.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was emotionally draining, I literally started crying in the flashback. Basically what katie is will be explained in later chapters and what Arianna's relationship with the Originals is will also be. As promised this cahpter is double the length of the previous one and is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Because I'm extra happy that i got my first review ever! I'm going to update two chapter on the same day. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will still update every week if you don't it's just nice to know what you think and how i could improve on my writing, until next time.**

**Becca**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **Nice to meet you, again…

_When I was 14, before the crash, I had a friend. He lived next door to me in South Africa. Every single day, without fail, we'd be together, the three of us; him, his brother and me, the inseparable trio. When I found out about the divorce, they held and comforted me while I cried, and when I left, they kept a piece of me with them. Damon always told me that Salvatore men grew on you, and for once, he was right._

* * *

"Tyler, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. I pushed my bang out of my eyes. I had recently dyed that section of my hair blue and cut the rest of it short, like Anne Hathaway short. I walked through the kitchen, looking for my glasses, I hated contacts.

"Looking for something, Katie?" Aunt Carol asked, holding my glasses in her hands. I stuck out my tongue and grabbed them out of her hands. After I slipped on my Ray-Beans, I could see the look the she was shooting me.

"What?" I said with mock innocence, I knew exactly what.

"Your clothes," she said exasperatedly. I looked down at myself. I was wearing black jeans, a baggy band shirt and grey ankle boots. Around my neck hung my usual platinum chain with a symbol for bravery stamped into the pendant.

"I don't see anything wrong,' I replied shrugging. I checked the time on my watch and rolled my eyes.

"Tyler Lockwood, if you don't not get down here in the next 10 seconds, I oath to God I will tie you to the back of the truck and drag you behind me as I drive to school!" I yelled at the ceiling. Tyler appeared next to the kitchen door immediatly.

"I'm ready, jeez Kitty Kat, keep your pants on," he said holding hi hands up in surrender.

"Just get in the car Ty," I said rolling my eyes. Aunt Carol grinned at me knowingly.

"You two are like twins," she said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," I replied before leaving the kitchen. I could still hear her giggling form the garage.

* * *

"Katie!" a familiar voice squealed as Tyler parked the car. I opened the door and got out, just in time to be hit at full force by the hurricane known as Caroline Forbes. I gave my best friend a hug and glared at Tyler, who had started laughing.

"Care, I love you, but let's try to remember that people need to breathe," I wheezed. She released me from her death grip and smiled.

"Sorry Katie, I just missed you," she said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag out of the car.

"C'mon, I assume you want to attack Elena as well?" I teased before walking with her to the school entrance. She slapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up Katie," she mumbled, just before catching sight of Elena and Bonnie talking by the lockers. Caroline ran, I kid you not, she ran, to where they were and hugged Elena before starting her verbal freight train. I got them just as she was leaving.

"Katie!" Bonnie exclaimed happily when she saw me. I smiled back at her and Elena, who seemed distracted by something. I saw her brother, Jeremy; walk into the bathroom looking hazy.

"And there she goes,' I commented as she rushed after him. I examined the people in the hallway, paying special attention to the males.

"Is it just me, or are there no hot guys this year?" I asked Bonnie.

"I know, right? It's like they all decided to move or something." She commented. Something caught her eye.

"All except him…" she murmured looking at someone who was leaving the admin office. As soon as I saw his face I stifled a gasp. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore?" I asked, feeling unsure. He turned and a smile lit up his face.

"Katie, wow, it's been forever!" he said giving me a hug. I hugged him back tightly, completely ignoring the stares from the other people in the hallway.

"I haven't seen you since we were 14," I stated, trying to ignore the anger and hurt bubbling up inside me.

"I'm staying at the old boarding house with my Uncle Zach," he said, awkwardly trying to change subject. I blinked in surprise; I didn't know had any uncles.

"Wait a second, what about Damon?" I asked suspiciously. His eyes flickered to the ground and I narrowed my eyes.

"You two are such idiots," I said, sounding like an exasperated parent. He smirked at me and I punched him in the arm.

"You and I are going to _talk _about you and Damon later, okay?" I told him and he smiled.

"Great, now go stalk that girl you've been thinking about the whole time you've been talking to me," I ordered. He rolled his eyes.

"Same old, Katie," he muttered as I turned to go to class.

* * *

I saw History on my schedule and a grin spread across my lips. Tyler walked past me in the hall with Matt but stopped when he saw the smile on my face.

"Oh, no," Ty said, stopping in front of me.

"What?" I asked with mock innocence. Matt rolled his eyes at us and started to walk away but froze when he saw the look I was shooting him, one that said, _Stay here_. Tyler, who was completely oblivious to what was going on, just continued the banter.

"That's your, _its-time-to-torture-Mr Tanner_ look," he said, with a smirk. I put a hand over my heart and gasped dramatically.

"Tyler Joseph Lockwood, how dare you accuse me of such a thing?" I said with exaggerated offense in my voice. He and Matt actually burst out laughing. I bowed.

"I know, I know, I'm amazing," I said before grabbing Matt by the arm and dragging him to History. i stopped just before entering the classroom and turned him to face me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked, trying not to let the hurt show in my voice. I probably didn't do a good job because his face softened.  
"Katie, I'm sorry, it's just everytime I've seen you this summer you've been with Elena, and as much as I want to be there for her, we just broke up and it's awkward," he explained. I sighed unhappily.  
"Fine Matty, you're off the hook. It's just you and Ty are my best friends, I'm closer to you that I am to the girls and I need you, 'kay?" I said, conceding. Matt gaped at me.  
"Did the Katie Charleston just admit defeat? Hell must be freezing over," he said, feigning horror. I mock punched him in the shoulder.  
"Your lucky I love you so much, Donovan," I muttered, making him laugh.

* * *

I pushed Matt into the History class first, wanting to Mr Tanner some false hope before ripping it away.

"Well, if that's everyone here that lets begin," he sounded so happy. I sauntered into the class with a smirk on my face.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Tanner," I said in a sing-song voice, watching the hope in his eyes disappear. I pouted.

"Why the long face Mr Tanner, not happy to see me?" I tried to act sincere but I cracked up, unable to be serious about anything when it came to him. Matt coughed in a poor attempt to cover his laugh, but failed miserably. I turned my head in his direction and winked.

"Just take your seat Ms Charleston," he ordered, sounding exhausted.

"Fine Mr Tanner whatever you say," I said winking before I sank into my seat between Matt and Stefan.

"You are so mean to him," Matt stated. I shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do about it? He's just so much fun to tease," I replied winking at Matt.

* * *

"Donovan!" I yelled, walking towards the car park. He looked up, away from his conversation with Tyler.

"What Kat?" he yelled back, making me scowl. He and Tyler laughed at my expression.

"Don't call me that," I muttered, making them laugh again.

"Whatever, I'll guess I'll just walk to the Grill," I said, shrugging and turning around, only to feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Dammit Matt!" I exclaimed, struggling in his grip. I could hear Tyler laughing and could feel Matt shaking.

"Fine, you win, put me down," I conceded, with a sigh. He dropped me on the ground and I landed on my butt. I glared at him, pushing my red bangs out of my eyes. He and Tyler were still laughing.

"I hate you two," I muttered, standing up and brushing the dirt off my jeans. Tyler rolled his eyes and smirked. I ignored him.

"Matt, I'm going to be late," I said exasperatedly.

"Fine Kat, let's go," he replied, pulling me towards his truck.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 2 chapters in one day, amazing. The fourth one is almost finished so it will be up either this week or next week. Until then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Becca**


	4. NOT CHAPTER, AN

A/N: Sorry guys but I'm going to do the one thing I promised i wouldn't do... I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews. Seriously, you could just say **"here's your review now update"** and would be chilled with it. I'm really sorry for breaking my promise but if anyone really gives a shit then then I'll review and if not well, then this story is on hiatus. All the chapters are ready, all the way up to the end of season 1 but they're not going to be updated. And to **MERRYLUCY**, I love you so much and if you want I will send you an extract of the beginning of chapter 4. Until 10 reviews,

Becca


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I love you. You are all my favourite people in the world. It took one day for this story to get the reviews it needed to be continued. SO a huge thanks to my reviewers salllzy Jasperluva15 allychix11 FalconHQ MoonLight415 Ebony Salvatore X Blue Eyed Demon X TalonNight ChocolateIcicle livvixxx, thanks so much. Damon and Stefan are vampires, Katie doesn't know because they compelled her to forget and since she only became a shifter after her father died, she was able to be compelled. Just like like werewolves, she only becomes immune to compulsion once she completes here transtion into a shifter. Her and Damon meet in this chapter so get ready for some drama!**

* * *

I tied my apron around my waist and, my first shift of the new school year, exciting. There was only one thing, one tiny, little detail about working at the Grill that really irritated me. I had to wear 6 inch, black stilettos. I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a tray.

"Hey Katie," the bar tender called to me as I walked past.

"Hi Ben," I replied with a smile. I heard my name being called and looked up. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan were sitting in a booth at the edge of my section. I walked up to them, the small smile on my face turning into a huge grin.

"Katie, this is-" Caroline started.

"Stefan Salvatore, I know," I interrupted.

"I knew her back in South Africa, we were best friends," Stefan supplied when Caroline looked confused.

"Oh," she said. She and Elena looked at eachother. I immediatly got what they meant.

"Guys ewww. Never in a million years, not even if you paid me," I protested loudly, making Stefan quirk his eyebrow at me. Caroline and Elena blushed when people started looking over. Realization dawned on Stefan and he grimaced.  
"Katie and I are just friends and that's all we're ever going to be," he said.

"It would be like me getting with Tyler or Lena, you getting with Jeremy. Stefan's like my brother. It's just too weird," I explained. Elena involuntarily sighed in relief and I winked at Stefan.  
"So thats what you were thinking about in the hall, Steffy," I teased, making him blush. Elena and Caroline just looked confused. Just then I heard Ben calling me.  
"Katie, I'm not covering for you again, get your ass back here," he yelled across the room. I groaned, sometimes i just hated my job.

"I'm coming Ben, don't get your knickers in a twist!" I yelled back, not even slightly embarrased when people started looking at me. I turned back to my friends. Caroline and Elena looked unperturbed, but Stefan was gaping at me.  
"What Stefan?" I asked.

"What happened to shy Katie?" he teased. I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"Katie was shy? Katie Charleston? Are you sure?' Caroline said in disbelief.

"The Katie I remember had braces and glasses, she was afraid of her own shadow," he exposed. I glared at him, this meant war.

"Steffy, lets just remember this embarrasing stuff goes both ways," I threatened. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Vicki Donovan coming to our table. She had a frown on her face.

"Katie, I will drag your ass all the way to the kitchen if I have to. Get your ass back to work," she whisper shouted.

"Next time Steffy," I said before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

I was about half way through my shift when Caroline flagged me over. I sent Ben my best puppy dog look and he sighed.

"Fine Katie, you can go, but only 10 minutes," he conceded. I grinned and practically skipped to my friends. I got there just in time to hear Elan's question.

"Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to," was Stefan's reply. My grin faded into a scowl, an angry scowl. Unfortunetly thats when Caroline noticed my presence.

"Katie I really need to talk to- oh no," she stopped when she noticed my scowl. My teeth were clenched together, my brows were furrowed and my hands were tight fists. My eyes flashed purple and I felt myself start to shake. I tried to control my breathing and relax, but it wasn't working. If I didn't calm down soon I was going to change. _Calm down Katie_, i thought to myself. _What is it that Lijah always tells me? Calm down, relax, think of that one time when everything was right, when the world seemed to be perfect_. I tried but it wasn't working. I felt strong hands gripping my shoulders and turning me around._  
_

"Kat, calm down," Tyler said. I opened my eyes and turned to face him, knowing my eyes were purple. He didn't even flinch when he saw them. I nodded and took a couple deep breaths. I could feel Caroline, Elena, and Stefan's eyes on me. I brought my hand to my throat and fiddled with my necklace, my fingers ran over the engraving and I looked down at it.

"Do you need to take a breather?" Tyler asked once he saw that I'd calmed down. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I replied without looking him in the eye. He frowned but nodded before turning around and going back to te pool table where Matt was waiting. Matt's eyes were trained on me, he tilted his head to the side in a silent question. _Are you okay?_ he seemed to be asking. I nodded and he returned the action. I turned to face Caroline and Elena. I couldn't look at Stefan without getting angry all over again.

"Katie are you alright?" Caroline asked worriedly. I smiled and nodded.

"I was just thinking about the crash, I heard someone saying something that upset me and then, well I lost it a bit," I lied smoothly, but Caroline was unconvinced. I shook my head slightly, silently asking her to drop it. Thankfully she did. Elena didn't argue, we were close but not close enough for her to know me as well as Caroline or Matt or Tyler did. I finally turned to face Stefan, whose eyes hadn't left me the whole time I'd been speaking.

"Salvatore, you and I need to have a conversation, a serious one," I told him without a smile so he knew I wasn't joking. He nodded.

"Great, guys, I'm sorry but I've got to work so, later," I said before leaving. All I could think about was what Stefan had said. _None that I talk to_, what about Damon? When I knew them they were inseperable, granted there had always been a little tension but they were brothers. I just didn't understand what could've happened to make them so angry at eachother that they pretended that they didn't exist. Especially after what happened with my brother and sister, Nick and Amy. I had no control over what happened then and I wouldn't wish my situation on my worst enemy, but I'd never pretended that my siblings didn't exist.

About an hour later my shift ended, I was ready to leave. Matt was still waiting for me when I got out of the staff locker room. He waved at me and I waved back. I took a step towards him but something in the window caught my eye. Elijah was there looking at me and he didn't look happy. He jerked his head in the direction of the woods before turning and walking away. I started moving towars the door but collided with somthing solid. I looked up and saw Matt with a frown on his face.

"Were you about to ditch me?" he sounded hurt.

"Matty, I'm-" I started to say but he wasn't having it.

"Save it Katie, I understand," he said cutting me off.

"You do?" I replied, perplexed.

"You need to take a breather, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Just be careful, kay?" he answered. I smiled gratefully at him. He really was my bestfriend.

"Matt Donovan, what would I do without you?" I said, a grin spreading across my face.

"I honestly don't know, Kat, I honestly don't know," he replied truthfully.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Elijah was pacing the clearing, he couldn't believe Katie had almost lost it today. If she had changed, well, he couldn't even think about things like that. It looked like anger but it was really just concern. Elijah cared so much about Katie, in fact he was certain that he loved her like a little sister. He was an overprotective big brother and Katie had no shortage of those. Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Elijah, Matt. All these men were protective of her. Damon and Matt's feelings were not exactly brotherly but either way, she had no shortage of big brothers. The second Katie entered the clearing, Elijah blurred infront of her. He looked her over for injuries, but she was fine, well, physically. Once he was sure she was fine he calmed down. But there were unshed tears in Katie's eyes, tears that were about to fall. She dropped her bag and launched herself into Elijah's arms, beginning to crying into his shoulder. He was surprised at her actions but he held her anyway. Katie hated crying, she hated the vulnerability of it. Elijah pulled away enough to see her eyes, they were filled with too much knowledge. _Just like Richard's_, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and set Katie down.

"Better?" he asked gently. Katie nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just been a while since I've had a good cry," she muttered. She felt awkward and embarrased. and Elijah recognised it.

"Alright, regarding your training. I happened to have a friend of mine checking up on your wellbeing and he caught sight of a little mishap you almost had," he stated. Katie winced, she was in trouble.

"As a result of your actions, I have come to the conclusion that-" he continued.

"Get to the point 'Lijah," Katie interrupted.

"Your control is slipping, it has been to long since you have changed. As a punishment for your actions and a way to keep a firm grip on your temper, I suggest the werewolf challenge," he finished. Katie groaned, she hated the werewolf challenge but she didn't argue. When Elijah said 'suggest,' it wasn't really a suggestion. The werewolf challenge was something Elijah had come up with when he had first sarted training Katie. It meant the complete opposite of what werewoves had to do, Katie had to shift everysingle night got a break on the full moon, and only on the full moon, until Elijah said otherwise. Shifters weren't controlled by the sun or the moon, so they could shift whenever they wanted or not at all. Making them have a set date for changing was inconvenient and it made hem have to control their tempers. The less a shifter changes, the more tempermental they become, so making them change calmed them down.

"Fine, but what about now?" she muttered. Elijah smirked.

"Oh, no. Please dear God no," she begged. He looked at her with amusment.

"Katie, what are you doing?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't act so innocent, I know that smirk. Who do you think taught you how to do it? That is the smirk you wear before you make me do something incredibly uncomfortable," Katie said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Elijah said with a chuckle, but to Katie it sounded more like an evil laugh.

"Bullshit, Eli. I'm doing flips aren't I?" she guessed correctly. At that Elijah full on grinned, Katie knew him too well. Flips were when Katie leap from tree to tree, changing form in the split seconds between each branch, a different form every time, and for everyone she missed she had to do 2 more. Training with Elijah was really the real deal.

"You are an evil, little man," she said taking off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra underneath. She didn't bother telling Elijah to turn around, he would anyway. And even if he didn't, she didn't really care. She took off her pants but she was wearing spandex shorts underneath. Unlike werewolves, shifters still had their clothes after they changed back into human form and Katie didn't want hers to get dirty.

"I want you to use your eagle form to start, then your leopard, from then on alternate between flying avians and land mammals and if you repeat a form, it's another two changes," Elijah ordered, play time was over.

* * *

Katie got home at around 7:30, Mrs. Lockwood wasn't impressed. She had been worried out of her mind, Katie didn't even call to say she was going to be late.

"Katherine Louise Charleston, where have you been?" Aunt Carol yelled. Katie winced, first Elijah and now her Aunt, today seemed to be bag on Katie day.

"I was in the woods," she replied vaguely.

"Katie," her aunt said exasperatedly.

"Leave her be Carol, she doesn't need you yelling at her right now," a voice said. Katie froze. Not her, not today.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Katie yelled.

Anne Charleston looked at her daughter in shock. Her brown eyes were wide and her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" she scolded. Katie growled.

"I wasn't talking to Carol," she replied darkly before storming out of the hallway and up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and put her face in her hands. Tyler was at the party and so were all of her other friends, what she needed right now was to vent. There was no point in venting to yourself, you needed someone to vent with. Katie sat on her bed and just stared at the ceiling, she had never felt so alone.

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding** **House**

Damon turned and walked towards the front door when he heard Stefan say something.

"Katie," he said coughing. Damon froze.

"What did you just say to me?" he said dangerously.

"Little Katie Charleston, our best friend. The one person who never let us down, who never gave up on you,"

"What about her?" Damom pushed through clenched teeth. Stefan chuckled.

"She's here, and she's not very happy with us," he supplied.

"Why? What did you do?" Damon demanded.

"Why don't you ask her? Her car's almost here," Stafan countered. And sure enough, Katie pulled up in her car. Stefan disappeared into the house and so did Damon.

Katie walked up to the Boarding House and knocked on the door. When no one answered she turned to go and noticed the broken glass on the ground. Just then the door opened.

"Stefan, what the hell-" she broke off when she saw the person at the door. Those blue eyes, that smirk, they belonged to her best friend.

"Day!" she shrieked, launching herself at him. Damon caught her and spun her round the room. His Kitty Kat, his best friend, he missed her so much. He set her down and looked her over. She looked different. Her long brown hair she used to hide behind was cut short, the part that hung in her eyes dyed bright red. Her warm and innocent brown eyes were hard and guarded and looked like they were changing colour constantly. Her baggy, boyish clothes were tight and form fitting, she wore black skinny jeans, a crimson tank top and gray ankle boots. Even her glasses were different, instead of the old, round Harry Potter glasses, she had black Ray-Beans. She looked hot, but too different.

"You look weird," Damon said, breaking the silence. Katie smirked, making him blink in surprise. His Katie would've blushed and bite her lip, his Katie didn't smirk.

"You look the same, thats a bit boring don't you think?" she countered effortlessly.

"You grew a backbone," he stated.

"Have you met my family? I had to grow one sooner or later." she answered. Damon frowned. Katie's family was overprotective and treated her like a princess, why would she need to grow a backbone? Katie laughed,

"I forgot, you're not up to speed on the lates Charleston drama, that's what you get when you ignore your best friend," she scolded. Katie smiled at him.

"Have a seat, this looks like it might be a long story," Damon gestured to the couch. Katie flopped onto the couch.

"You might want a drink Damon, I'm sure as hell going to need one," Katie told him. Damon tried not to gape, Katie was practically afraid of anything alchoholic. He manned up and went to pour himself a glass of bourbon, and pour Katie one. **(A/N: All Katie's family issues are being explained, everything about her mother, her siblings and her father. this is super important if you want anything to make sense)**.

* * *

"The year of the divorce is where it all started falling apart," Katie started.  
"Amy and Nick sided with my mom straight away, believing that my dad had cheated on her when it was actually the other way around. I disagreed, my father was a loyal person, he would've broken it off with my mom before cheating on her. So the three of us had a fight. Not a petty one like yours and Stefan's, a real one. Nick has never had good control of his temper, and he attacked me." Katie swallowed, her tough facade disappearing for just a second. Damon's knuckles were white from gripping the arm of his chair so hard.

"He sent me to the ER with two broken ribs, a broken nose and a broken wrist, my dad was...distracted but got to him before he could do any lasting damage,"  
"Where was Amy? Or your mother?" Damon demanded.

"Mom was with her 'friend' and who do you think was doing the distracting?" Katie countered.

"So we moved, Dad and I packed our stuff and moved to Mystic Falls, hoping for a better life," she said the last part sarcastically.  
"But it nothing ever gets better. Our car went off Wickery Bridge, Dad died on impact and I was rescued and taken to the hospital, I almost didn't make it,"

"But if your dad died, then why...?" Damon trailed off.

"Why did I stay in Mystic Falls?" Katie finished.

"My mom called me the day after the crash, her exact words were, _Good riddance to your father, but at least you're okay and now you can stay with me_," she said bitterly.

"I was so angry, so enraged, that I had to be sedated. I moved in with my aunt and I haven't talked to my mom or either of my siblings in 3 years," she finished.

"And the stories not over yet, my lovely mother is at my aunts house right now and I have no idea what I'm going to do!" she was yelling now, off the couch and pacing around the room. Damon was infront of her and holding her by the shoulders.

"Katie calm down," he said soothingly.

"No!" she shouted, pushing him off her. Stefan blurred down the stairs and watched her in shock.

"I have no one left Damon! No one left!" she shouted.

"I'm all alone," Katie whispered before breaking down into sobs. Damon picked her up and blurred her up the stairs, laying her gently on his bed. Stefan held her hand, Damon held the other one. Katie pulled them both down onto the bed and sobbed, into Damon's chest. Stefan smoothed her hair back soothingly, and didn't let go of her hand. Unsurprisingly, he and Damon were both thinking the same thing, only for Katie. Unbeknowest to the three of them, they were being watched by a black hawk with Elijah's brown eyes. Elijah watched his god daughter with such sadness, wishung she didn't have to be alone. _Tradgedy follows the Charleston line, tradgedy and love. All those who love a Charleston are doomed for it never to be returned_, Elijah thought to himself. After all, he would know, _Arianna, the woman whom he loved but was in love with another_.

On the Otherside tears were streaking down Arianna's face, tears were streaking down Martin's face. _Elijah, you will never know how much I love_ _you_, she thought. _Red, you'll never be alone,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and I swear, 10 fingers on the bible that I will never do this again. Thanks to all my reviewers, I hated my original fourth chapter so I deleted it this morning and restarted which is why there will be quite a few typos. I also need you guys to vote for Katies love intrests. The person who comes in first will end up with Katie, second will be the person she's with at the time when she falls for the person in first place and third place is the person who she'll be with until the end of season 2. So your options are: Matt, Damon or Klaus.**

**Please vote cause I'm torn between the three of them. Until next time,**

**Becca**


End file.
